Vehicle doors include a powered latch to secure the door in a closed position. The powered latch includes an electric actuator that is operable by switches within the passenger compartment. Vehicle doors may also include other powered mechanisms that ease door operation and effort required by a passenger. Doors may include a presenter mechanism that opens the door a predetermined amount when actuated. The door may also include a closing or cinch mechanism that draws the door to the complete closed position for the operator. Moreover, some doors may include protection devices that protect edges of the door. Each feature and door mechanism requires an actuator. Multiple mechanisms and actuators installed within the limited space available within the vehicle door complicate assembly and control functions.